Friend or Foe
by kryptonite141
Summary: this is probably one of thee biggest x-overs ever containing more than 1 x-over keep reading it will be updated alot from NEONTERA people who star in this fic will be aquaflares21 me and rpg22123 OH AND ALSO DISCLAIMER I do not own some characters/pokemon


Intoduction

One man... stuck between himself the world and two women. profiles...... uploading...

Name:Austina

Nick name:Aust

Age:20

element:none

Weapon of choice:daggers

Hair color:brown

Eye color:brown

Speacialties:spells

Name:Tingui

Nick name:none

Age:24

Element:ice

Weapon of choice:ice blade

Hair color:pink

Eye color:red

Speacialties:wolf form

Name:rexxar

Nick name:rexx

Age:24

Element:wind

Weapon of choice:claws

Hair color:red

Eye color:gold

Speacialties:snapmyre special kind of wolf only saw in rexx so far and from time to time the primitive side

Name:blake

Nick name:none

Age:26

Element:wind

Weapon of choice:claws

Hair color:blue

Eye color: green

Speacialties:greater air abilities

Name:senel

Nick name:senny

Age:22

Element:none

Weapon of choice:bare hands

Hair color:white

Eye color:gray

Speacialties:spencer

Name:Aero

Nick name:none

Age:18

Element:none

Weapon of choice:none

Hair color:gold

Eye color:green

Speacialties:pokemon morphing

Name:Raven

Nick name:none

Age:22

Element:unknown

Weapon of choice:unknown

Hair color:black

Eye color:purple

Speacialties:unknown

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One:the beginning

uploading..............Document found.

about two 3rd dimension years ago one man found himself on an icy cliff his name rexx.

looking down in his wolf form thinking about jumping, commiting suicide. why because his home planet,

his territory...was destroyed in an epic war to defend his planet. about 3 weeks before fighting

for territory for game and mating his pack was killed him the leader failed to save them in time

it was to late the other pack was bloodied but still willing to fight. rexx a legendary wolf in his

planet after many wars with lycan's and those crazed vampires and even up to many of his own

kind .rexx became the victor with a hell of a fight he to after the match was scarred and bloodied.

soon after he met one of his friends a hybrid but he wasn't crazy he was a gentle Lycan. during the war

he and his brother when rexx was about to die he warped him out just in time but rexx and his brother

blake forgot about their sister raven were could she be?rexx doesn't know were he is he is somewhere

called the third dimension in the ice panting .he didn't know how he lived he was knocked out but the ice

helped with his when he woke up he barely found something to eat and few hours later he was exploring around when there was a

castle of ice and he assassinated the guards there was an alarm then he ran. there was a report of a wolf around

the arctic nations. a favorite of the dimension senel and his friends aero a pokemon morpher and austina a dimensional clerk found him wandering

around austina tried to talk to him in animal language but he spoke back telling her she was terrible at

the language austina surprised said he talks then she tried to soothe his mind but he rejected the offer

and told her to fuck off so she tried English then senel and aero stood silent like what are you doing?

then suddenly he became human form... what do you want humans ?senel responds more like legend.. super hero's

and uhhh you sort of killed ice clans guards...?rexx looks at him puzzled ok first off were am i who are

you and what clan? senel sighs your not from around here are you? well anyway this is the grand third dimension

how do you not know of this place man? and im senel that's aero and our dimensional clerk austina...rexx responds

yea ok cool so uhh senel's like yea were friends now right? rexx says yea sure buddy he puts his fists up. senel responds hey yea dude chill out were not enemies your just a new guy in like a month or two you'll now every one and be just says yea you better be right or your going to die by my hands. senel thinks yea sure buddy

keep thinking that.

Chapter Two: home sick

(rexx is laying on the couch clutching his stomach at senel's house)

senel:hey yo you feeling alright?

rexx:yea im fine sort of hehe(looks up smiling)

senel: hmph I don't believe it.

rexx:...seriously bro im fine i just need some rest ya know?

senel: yea i feel you. but later come play some football man.

rexx:(laughs)yea sure man.

(senel exits the house)

rexx: ugh (lays back on the couch) (whispering to himself)my sister.. raven..brother..Blake...where

are you...my home...i will get my vengeance one day. (rexx falls asleep).

24 hours later

10:32Am

(rexx wakes up groggy with a major head ache)

(senel is on the other couch watching TV)

rexx:(stands up and almost falls)

senel: hey whoa dude take it easy bro i thought you said you where alright.

rexx:i lied.

senel:i should've known.

rexx:yea you shou-(rexx suddenly coughs out about a pint of blood and falls to the ground)

Senel: holy crap (mental contact)yo aero

Aero: what's up?

senel: head to the hospital now

aero: uhh why

senel: just do it (transmission ended)senel picks up rexx ugh holy moly he's heavy (uses teleportation at the hospital

aero: uses (his pokemon powers morphing into a abra and teleported)

At the hospital

Nurse: umm sir he should be fine after a few injections and a little rest

senel: thank you ma'am

nurse: your welcome (smirk)

aero:uhhh dude don't do it

senel: do what

aero: you know exactly what

senel: man come on she's pretty hot you've gotta admit

aero: yea yea what ever

austina :hey boys

senel: whoa wtf are you doing here you scared the shit outta me

austina:hehe im sorry i was sort of going to contact aero like at the same moment you did

and the mental calls combined and i heard what happened

aero :so? What's it to you?

austina: nothin really bu-

senel:then why did you come? you didn't really come to say anything to us huh?....

austina:(sigh)senel you and your figuring out everything self...

aero: you came to study on the wolf right?

austina: yea i guess

senel:as long as you don't hurt him or invade his private space I wont totally obliterate you with my bare hands

austina: yea ok but he's pretty cute actually

senel: whoa?

aero:(bursts out laughing)no way your going to try to score with a savage wolf?

senel:it could happen bro nothings impossible

aero:yea yea but remember austina looks isn't everything

senel: seriously

aero:that was specially meant for you senel.

senel:whats that supposed to mean?

aero:hehe forget it

austina: yea ok so when is he getting up

aero: few days

austina whoa!

senel: yea..ima go to my house and clean wolf blood

austina: let me study it

senel:its contaminated he's sick remember?

austina:i guess your right

senel: im always right (laughing)

aero&austina in unison :yea right...

senel:(teleports)

austina: so...

aero:uhh yea see ya(teleports out)

austina:(sighs)well its just you and me huh?(she looks into the wolf's room)

what the! where did he go?(she turns around)oh my..

rexx: (looks down at her) you were looking for me..?

austina: uh....i..umm

rexx:speak up girl i have no time to waste.

austina: uhh umm yea im sorry its just big to meet a talking wolf let alone human form.

rexx: hmph

austina: sorry well can you tell me about your past since i think you have nothin to do and not supposed to be out here anyway.

rexx:its a long story and I don't want to remember...

austina: please... I beg you

rexx: begging is pathetic...but any way i lived an a planet named aegis me my brother blake which truly I don't where he is

or my sister raven and i had a pack so did my brother I don't really know much about my sister to tell you the truth

i know what your going to say but she's my sister yea i know i just never...spent much time with her...

and my brother Blake is almost at my power level and basically my opposite except there is one unknown thing about me from time to time

it is said I sort of act weird but its not very often until one day I was doing the normal thing and the thing I have become

legendary on my planet for doing killing lycans vampires and up to my own kind taking territory until I was late one day and

my pack died I had vengeance that day and I was lonely that day forward I was a one man army and I think I always will be

then a war happened one peaceful day doing my usual thing again then bam a huge white light

and explosions heard across the planet and we were fighting a war again people we didn't know about with weapons of the unknown and when me and my brother were about to die my friend teleported us different places i ended up here but the only sad thing is

I don't know if my brother or sister are safe...

austina:oh my...that's crazy..

rexx:i know

austina:so... you want to head out and get some food?

rexx:that would be nice.

austina:what would you like?

rexx:something juicy and bloody

austina:uhhh ok lets see...


End file.
